Magda Giner
María Magdalena Giner Rojas, conocida como Magda Giner (1 de junio de 1947, Barcelona, España) es una actriz española de origen catalán que radica en México desde los 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. Sus trabajos en el doblaje comenzaron en 1989, y se ha mantenido vigente por su talento y peculiar voz. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Tormenta en X-Men, Lois Wilkerson (primera voz) en Malcolm, la abuela Cologne en Ranma ½, Sylvia Fine en La niñera, Señorita Simian y Carmen en El increíble mundo de Gumball, y por doblar a actrices como Jane Fonda, Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, Judi Dench y Jane Lynch. Participo en el programa Chespirito en la primera parte de la saga "El Chamois" de 1992. Filmografía Cine y televisión nacional *Descontrol - (un episodio, 2005) *Como en el cine (2001-2002) - Emilia "La Lilis" *''Chespirito'' (1992) - Mujer en el baño (episodio "El Chamois (1ª parte)") *Días sin luna (1990) - Tere *El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante *Mujer, casos de la vida real - ep. El ídolo (1990) *Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe *La Guerra de las monjas (1970) *Romance sobre ruedas (1969) *Intriga (1968) *Los Caifanes (1967) - Mujer en el funeral *Verano violento (1960) Publicidad *Pasta Crest - Mamá Diente (2016) Doblaje Anime *Neo Yokio - Tía Agatha *One-Punch Man - Shibabawa *Doraemon - Tamako Nobi (1ª voz) *Ranma ½ - Abuela Cologne *Sailor Moon - Zoycite / Titis Kaia (ep. 12) / Jessica Stevenson (ep. 16) / Voces diversas *Sailor Moon R - Kalaberite (eps. 64-65) / Petzite (ep. 66-68) / Voces diversas *Sailor Moon S - Ikkasaman (ep. 118) / Limpieza (ep. 94) / Voces diversas *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Siniestra / Ave de la memoria (un ep.) *La novicia rebelde - Madre Superiora *El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock *Dragon Ball - Sra. Brief / Anciana de la carretilla / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Anciana (ep. 101) / Aseadora en el torneo de las artes marciales / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball GT - Oceanus Shenron (forma falsa) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Uranai Baba *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Vegiemon / RedVegiemon *Kitaro - Anciana de los frijoles / Anciana (ep. 31) / Reportera en TV (ep. 34) *Magical Doremi - Bruja MotaMota *Inuyasha - Bruja Urasue *Zatch Bell - Kanchome / Madre de Sherry *Naruto - Abuela Sansho *Pokémon - Jueza (temp. Los viajes Johto) *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Miranda / Rose *Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Bertha *Pokémon XY - Lacy *Monster Rancher - Hare *Cowboy Bebop - Anastacia (ep 5) / Madre de Alfredo (ep. 25) *El anillo mágico - Narradora *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Himiko / Fantasma del maniquí *Los Gatos Samurai - Deedee (ep. 38) *Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Computadora (ep. 1) *Cazadores de duendes - Jueza Presidenta *Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 / Voces adicionales *Shaman King - Maya *Guerras de Genma - Voces adicionales *Tekkaman Blade - Voces adicionales *Crayon Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales Series animadas Series de TV Miniseries *Fuego en el cielo - Vice presidenta Alice Crane (Susan Hogan) (2013) *Parade's End - Sra. Satterthwaite (Janet McTeer) (2013) *Mildred Pierce - Lucy Gessler (Melissa Leo) (2011) *El arca de Noé - Naamah (Mary Steenburgen) (1999) *El décimo reino - Voces adicionales *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Mujer sabia (Dawn Ford) *Refugio - Mamá Gruber (Anne Bancroft) Películas *La jefa - Ida Marquette (2016) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Maime Trotter (2015) *El coro - Directora de la escuela (2014) *Un pedacito de cielo - Beverly Corbett (2011) (2ª versión) *Día de los enamorados - Susan (2010) *Un sueño posible - Sra. Sue (2009) *Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings (2008) *Extraña familia - Agnes Menure (2006) *Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta (2002) *Amor incondicional - Grace Beasley (2002) *El aguador - Helen Boucher (1998) *Diabólicas - Shirley Vogel (1996) *Mascotas - Gabby Monkhouse (2016) *The Late Bloomer - Caroline (2016) *Los tres chiflados - Madre Superiora (2012) *Paul - Pat Stevenson (2011) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Srta. Hulka (2009) *La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dominique Blatt (2008) *Un rockero de locura - Lisa (2008) *Pijamada - Gabby (2004) *Daño colateral - Agente Russo (2001) *Hampstead: Una cita en el parque - Emily Walters (2017) *La vida misma - Ruth Carver (2015) (2ª versión) *Suegra al ataque - Marilyn Cooper (2008) *Locas por el dinero - Bridget Cardigan (2008) (segundo doblaje) *¡Porque yo lo digo! - Daphne Wilder (2007) *No tengo madre - Jan Mannus (2007) *La única emoción - Carol Fitzsimmons (1997) *El primer club de las divorciadas - Annie MacDuggan-Paradis (1996) *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Katharine Graham (2017) *August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) (The Weinstein Company) *La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) (2ª y 3ª versión) *Leones por corderos - Janine Roth (2007) *Pasión al atardecer - Lila Ross (2007) *Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) *La sangre que nos une - Lee (1996) *Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain (1988) *Top Five - Ella misma (2014) *Tortugas Ninja - Bernadette Thompson (2014) *For Colored Girls - Alice / White (2010) *El mundo está loco loco - Vera Baker (2001) *Más perros que huesos - Cleo (2000) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Jueza Cameo (2000) *La Ladrona - Bernice "Bernie" Rhodenbarr (1987) *Tammy: Fuera de control - Pearl (2014) *Amor en el ocaso - Florence Aadland (2013) *El infiltrado - Joanne Keeghan (2013) *30 y viviendo en casa - Sharon (2011) *Solitary Man - Nancy Kalmen (2009) (versión Quality) *Emotional Arithmetic - Melanie Winters (2007) *Posesiones terrenales - Charlotte Emory (1999) *Asesinato en el expreso de oriente - Princesa Natalia (2017) (tráiler) *007: Spectre - M (2015) *007: Operación Skyfall - M (2012) *J. Edgar - Anna Marie Hoover (2011) *007: Quantum of Solace - M (2008) *007: Casino Royale - M (2006) *Londres bajo fuego - Ruth McMillan (2016) *La gran apuesta - Georgia Hale (2015) *El justiciero - Susan Plummer (2014) *Prisioneros - Holly Jones (2013) *The Fighter - Alice Ward (2010) *Conviction - Nancy Taylor (2010) *Malas palabras - Jueza deslumbrada (2013) *Extract - Mary (2009) *Sin lugar para los débiles - Sra. Moss (2007) *El novato - Olline (2002) *Rock Star - Sra. Cole (2001) *Tiempo de matar - Cora Mae Cobb (1996) *Cuando te encuentre - Ellie (2012) *Waiting for Forever - Miranda Twist (2010) *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Dina Byrnes (2010) *El último beso - Anna (2006) *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo - Dina Byrnes (2004) *La familia de mi novia - Dina Byrnes (2000) *La chica de la capa roja - Abuela (2011) *La vida secreta de las palabras - Inge (2005) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Sra. Emma du Maurier (2004) *Infidelidades - Phyllis Mann (1997) *Hamlet - Gertrud (1996) *Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn (1996) *Stone - Madylyn Mabry (2010) *Los seis signos de la luz- Miss Greythorne (2007) *Un día perfecto - Camille (2006) *La chica del mostrador - Catherine Buttersfiel (2005) *Gatúbela- Ophelia (2004) *El aviador - Sra. Hepbur (2004) *Nosotros en la noche - Addie Moore (2017) *La juventud - Brenda Morel (2015) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Hillary Altman (2014) *El mayordomo - Nancy Reagan (2013) *Una suegra de cuidado - Viola Fields (2005) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Mildred Hayes (2017) *¡Salve, César! - C. C. Calhoun (2016) *Un lugar maravilloso - Jane (2011) *Quémese después de leerse - Linda Kitzke (2008) *Herencia de sangre - Michelle (2002) (2ª versión) *Melanie: Apocalipsis zombi - Dr. Caroline Caldwell (2017/trailer) *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Gram (2014) *El secreto de Mary Reilly - Sra. Farraday (1996) *Marcianos al ataque - Primera Dama Marsha Dale (1996) *La casa de los espíritus - Férula Trueba (1993) *Lars and the Real Girl - Dagmar (2007) *Pieces of April - Joy Burns (2003) *Carrie - Margaret White (2002) *Lejos del cielo - Eleanor Fine (2002) *Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores (1999) *Suburban Girl - Margaret Paddleford (2007) *August Rush: Escucha tu destino - Directora Alice McNeille (2005) *Ricos, casados e infieles - Mamá de Eugenie (2001) *La maldición - Sra. Dudley (1999) *Cavando hasta China - Leah Schroth (1999) *Assassin's Creed - Ellen Kaye (2016) *Piel verdadera - Charlotte (2012) *La duquesa - Lady Spencer (2008) *Bajos instintos 2 - Milena Gardosh (2006) *El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Muriel Donnelly (2015) *Quartet - Jean Horton (2012) (doblaje mexicano) *Becoming Jane - Lady Gresham (2007) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (2001) *Señal enigmática - Mirabelle (2014) *Ouija - Paulina Zander (2014) *La noche del demonio - Elise Rainier (2010) *Mi vida, mi destino - Phyllis Ryan (2010) *Sentimientos - Bronwyn (2013) *The Way, Way Back - Betty (2013) *La enfermera Betty - Lyla Branch (2000) *10 cosas que odio de ti - Perky (1999) *Hermosas criaturas - Abuela (2013) (versión Warner) *Robin Hood - Eleanor de Aquitaine (2010) *La última oportunidad - Maggie Walker (2008) (versión TV) *Las horas - Barbara, la florista (2000) *Amelia - Eleanor Roosevelt (2009) *La nueva gran estafa - Molly Star/Sra. Caldwell (2004) *La aldea - Sra. Clack (2004) *Señales - Oficial Caroline Paski (2004) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Cate Wilson (2009) *Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (2004) (doblaje original) *Amores a colores - Betty Parker (1998) *Ethan Frome - Zenobia "Zeena" Frome (1993) *Conociendo a Jane Austen - Mamá Sky (2007) *Recuerdos tormentosos - Sra. Wilkinson (2002) *Dioses y monstruos - Hanna (1998) *Entre nosotras - Miss McVane (1998) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Frau Farbissina (2002) *El Grinch - Sra. Clanella (2000) *Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Frau Farbissina (1999) *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Frau Farbissina (1997) (doblaje original/redoblaje) *El esposo de otra mujer - Roxie (1999) *Ed TV - Jeanette (1999) *La revancha - Estrella de Rock (1990) *Bullseye! - Willie (1990) *Grandes amigos - Jeannie (2015) *Historias cruzadas - Elain Stein (2011) *Los viajes de Gulliver - Mary Gulliver (1996) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2 - Tía May Parker (2014) *Lincoln - Mary Todd Lincoln (2012) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Tía May Parker (2012) *En el bosque - Madre de Jack (2014) *Ladrones de medio pelo - Frenchy Fox (2000) *Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood - Letrina, la bruja (1993) (redoblaje) *Iron Man 3 - Sra. Davis (2013) *Invierno profundo - Merab (2010) *The Pledge - Strom (2001) (versión Warner) *Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña - Sra. Bevan (2012) *Niños del hombre - Miriam (2006) *Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoro (1996) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Sra. Hudson (2011) *Arturo: Millonario irresistible - Vivienne (2011) *Sherlock Holmes - Señora Hudson (2008) *The Tree of Life - Abuela (2011) *Las vueltas de la vida - Sra. Douglas (2007) *Crimen perfecto - Jueza Robinson (2007) *Cartas a Julieta - Claire Smith (2010) *Expiación, deseo y pecado - Vieja Briony (2007) *Inocencia interrumpida - Dra. Sonia Wick (1999) *Why Did I Get Married Too? - Ola (2010) *La gran reunión de Madea - Myrtle (2006) *El perro sonriente - Gloria (2005) *Julie & Julia - Simone Beck (2009) *A través del universo - Mamá de Lucy (2007) *Tierra fría - Leslie Conlin (2005) *Terminator: La salvación - Virginia (2009) (versión de Warner) *Sunshine State - Delia Temple (2002) *Las reglas de la vida - Enfermera Edna (1999) *Mamá por encargo - Rose Holbrook (2008) *Divinas tentaciones - Bonnie Rose (2000) *George de la selva - Beatrice Stanhope (1997) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Amanda Armstrong (2003) *El pacto - Gus Harte (2002) *Nicholas Nickleby - Sra. Squeers (2002) *Sin límites - Sra. Atwood (2011) *Los hombres de negocios - Cynthia McClary (2010) *Rabbit Hole - Peg (2010) *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada - Capitana Jane Lindel (2017) *Lobos al acecho - Mary (2016) *Fragmentado - Dra. Karen Fletcher (2017) *Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp (1994) *Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Peggy (2017) *Pasión sin barreras - Edith Baron (1990) *Belleza inesperada - Sally Price (2016) *Experta en crisis - Nell (2015) *Yo antes de ti - Camilla Traynor (2016) *La dama de negro - Elizabeth Daily (2012) *50 sombras de Black - Claire (2016) *Cita a ciegas - Dra. Evans (2006) *El bebé de Bridget Jones - Sra. Pamela Jones (2016) *Frágil - Sra. Folder (2005) *Danny Collins - Mary Sinclair (2015) *The Kids Are All Right - Nic (2010) (versión D.F.) *Pasante de moda - Patty (2015) *Plan B - Nana (2010) *The Dressmaker - Molly Dunnage (2015) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Condesa de Noailles (2006) *Ya te extraño - Miranda (2015) *En el principio - Sarah (2000) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Sra. Fielder (2015) *Ayer y hoy - Abu Albertson (1995) *Elsa y Fred - Elsa Hayes (2014) *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty - Edna Mitty (2013) *El juez - Sra. Blackwell (2014) *Licencia para casarse - Abu Jones (2007) *Admisiones - Susannah (2013) *La Pantera Rosa 2 - Sra. Berenger (2008) *Phil Spector - Linda Kenney Baden (2013) *Lección mortal - Maestra. Eve Tingle (1999) *Fuera de control - Mary Chipowski (2013) *Harriet la espía - Srta. Elson (1996) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Madame Dorothea (2013) *Robocop 3 - Bertha (1993) *Rapture-Palooza - Sra. Lewis (2012) *Mi mejor amigo - Dra. Madsen (2008) *Damas en guerra - Mamá de Annie (2011) *Recortes de mi vida - Agnes Finch (2006) *Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - Connie Sachs (2011) *Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen - Reina Mary Tudor (1998) *El buen latido - Nat (2010) *Tus santos y tus demonios - Flori (2006) *Halloween 2: H2 - Barbara Collier (2009) *El retorno de Alex Kelly - Sra. Kelly (1999) *Obsessed - Detective Monica Reese (2009) *El reino de las tinieblas - Lindsey Harrison (1995) *Sin rastros - Stella Marsh (2008) *La dama en el agua - Sra. Bell (2006) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Sra. Fuller (2008) (versión de Warner) *Secretos íntimos - May McGorvey (2006) *The Girl in the Park - Julia (2007) *Los muchachos - Joan (2002) *St Trinian's - Matron (2007) *Mis pequeños inquilinos - Homily Clock (1997) *Bella - Madre (2006) *Un paseo por las nubes - María Aragón (1995) *Trauma - Petra (2004) *Yo era una rata - Joan Jones (2001) *Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Emma (1999) *Amor estelar - La abuela (1994) *Tus amigos y vecinos - Terri (1998) *Un romance peligroso - Adele (1998) *Inventing the Abbotts - Helen Holt (1997) *Jennifer 8 - Margie Ross (1992) *Aulas peligrosas - Sra. Olson (1998) *Riqueza ajena - Bea Sullivan (1991) *Historia americana X - Doris Vinyard (1998) *Vacaciones de Navidad - Ellen Griswold (1989) *El Padrino II - Carmela Corleone (1974) (redoblaje) *El Padrino - Carmela Corleone (1972) (redoblaje) *Pantera Negra - Voces adicionales (2018) *El regreso del Demonio - Gaylen Brandon (Meg Foster) (2018) *Mesa 19 - Jo Flanagan (June Squibb) (2017) *El momento de tu vida - Joan Collins - (Joan Collins) (2017) *Un don excepcional - Evelyn Adler (Lindsay Duncan) (2017) *El mago de las mentiras - Diana Henriques (Diana B. Henriques) (2017) *Atómica - Forense (Barbara Sukowa) (2017) *¡Huye! - Philomena King (Geraldine Singer) (2017) *La Bella y la Bestia - Voces adicionales (2017) *La razón de estar contigo - Abuela Fran (Gabrielle Rose) (2017) *La luz entre los océanos - Violet Graysmark (Jane Menelaus) (2016) *¡No renuncio! - Caterina (Ludovica Modugno) (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Voces adicionales (2016) *Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Adele (Marcia Bennett) (2016) *El infiltrado - Evelyn Mazur (Juliet Aubrey) (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Mostly Ghostly 3 - Harriet Doyle (Annie Marie DeLuise) (2016) *Special Correspondents - Secretaria de Estado (Mimi Kuzyk) (2016) *Mi gran boda griega 2 - Tía Voula (Andrea Martin) (2016) *Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll - Abuela (Galina Konshina) (2015) *En la mente del asesino - Elizabeth Clancy (Janine Turner) (2015) *Leyendas del crimen - Violet Kray (Jane Wood) (2015) *Joy: El nombre del éxito - Sharon (Marianne Leone) (2015) *La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) *The Man of My Dreams - Gundula (Margarita Broich) (2015) *Grandes amigos - Catherine Bryson (Emma Thompson) (2015) *Verano en Staten Island - Sra. Bandini (Camille Saviola) (2015) *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad - Omi (Krista Stadler) (2015) (trailer) *En el corazón del mar - Sra. Nickerson (Michelle Fairley) (2015) *Los huéspedes - Abuela (Deanna Dunagan) (2015) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Vecina (Eve Crawford) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Vuvalini (Gillian Jones) (2015) *El gran pequeño - Doris (Ck McFarland) (2015) *Un tipo rudo 3 - Lois Morgan (Carol Sutton) (2015) *El destino de Júpiter - Lyudmilla Bolotnikov (Lieve Carchon) (2015) *Dame la mano - Voces adicionales (2014) *La venganza del dragón - Snakehead Mama (Eugenia Yuan) (2014) *Adultos primerizos - Shirly (Julie White) (2014) *Sn. Vincent - Sandy MacKenna (Donna Mitchell) (2014) *Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso - Margaret Cox Ruskin (Julie Walters) (2014) *Camino hacia el terror 6 - Agnes Fields (Josie Kidd) (2014) *Antes de partir - Nancy Morgan (Connie Stevens) (2014) *Mapa a las estrellas - Genie (Dawn Greenhalgh) (2014) *Vicio propio - Tía Reet (Jeannie Berlin) (2014) *Cautiva - Diane (Arsinée Khanjian) (2014) *Las voces - Dra. Warren (Jacki Weaver) (2014) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Anciana recepcionista (Jill Basey) / Mujer del personal (2014) *Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata - Grace O'Malley (Jayne Eastwood) (2014) *Si decido quedarme - Abuela (Gabrielle Rose) (2014) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Voces adicionales (2014) *Kumiko la cazadora de tesoros - Anciana hospedera (2014) *Verano en febrero: Una historia real - Laura Knight (Kattie Morahan) (2013) *El lobo de Wall Street - Tía Emma (Joanna Lumley) (2013) *El abuelo sinvergüenza - Judy (2013) *El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) *El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) *Ladrona de libros - Frau Becker (Hildegard Schroedter) (2013) *Bobby y los cazafantasmas - Dorothea (2013) *Línera de emergencia - Maddy (Roma Maffia) (2013) *Cuestión de tiempo - Jean, madre de Mary (Lisa Eichhorn) (2013) *Elysium - Hermana (Yolanda Abbud L.) (2013) *El conjuro - Georgiana (Marion Guyot) (2013) *Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) *Sangre, sudor y gloria - Agente de bienes raíces (Carol Kaye) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Tutti (Rita Moreno) (2013) *El hombre de acero - Voces adicionales (2013) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Voces adicionales (2013) *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Sra. Mullins (Jane Curtin) (2013) *Las aventuras de Swchwrm - Oficial de policia (2012) *Balada para un ángel - Cheryl (Elizabeth Counsell) (2012) *Cloud Atlas - Veronica Costello (Amanda Walker) (2012) (versión Videomax) *A toda madre - Joyce Brewster (Barbra Streisand) (2012) *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Dahlia Gillespie (Deborah Kara Unger) (2012) *Más de mil palabras - Annie McCall (Ruby Dee) (2012) *Un héroe fantástico - Maureen (Novella Nelson) (2011) *Un pájaro del aire - Sra. Weber (Anjanette Comer) (2011) *Algún día este dolor te será útil - Nanette (Ellen Burstyn) (2011) *Mantequilla - Nancy (Phyllis Smith) (2011) (segunda versión) *Viudas - Esther (Rita Cortese) (2011) *Una princesa en Navidad - Sra. Birch (Oxana Moravec) (2011) *La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs - Margaret "Madge" Baker (Pauline Collins) (2011) (segunda versión) *Margaret - Joan Cohen (J. Smith-Cameron) (2011) *Robo en las alturas - Rose (Marcia Jean Kurtz) (2011) *Con locura - Jackie (Alex Kingston) (2011) *Thor - Voces adicionales (2011) *Linterna Verde - Guardiana de Oa (Salome Jens) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Alicia Winthrop Scott (Catherine Tate) (2011) *Súper 8 - Sra. Babbit (Teri Clark) (2011) *Pase libre - Dra. Lucy (Joy Behar) (2011) *Juego a muerte - Enfermera (Dailyn Matthews) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Los románticos - Augusta Hayes (Candice Bergen) (2010) *Los próximos tres días - Detective Collero (Aisha Hinds) (2010) *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo - Katherine Jackson (2010) *La fuente del amor - Priscilla (Peggy Lipton) (2010) *Lecho de hielo - Alcaldesa Hoop (Jayne Eastwood) (2009) *El mejor papá del mundo - Bonnie (Mitzi McCall) (2009) *The Joneses - KC (Lauren Hutton) (2009) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Elisabeth Peucker (Petra Kelling) (2009) *Hijos de la guerra - Janina Krzyzanowska (Marcia Gay Harden) (2009) *El mensajero - Sra. Burrell (Portia) (2009) *La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger (Lily Tomlin) (2009) *Te amaré por siempre - Voces adicionales (2009) *Terminator: La salvación - Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) (versión de Sony) (2009) *Arrástrame al infierno - Trudy Dalton (Molly Cheek) (2009) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) *Ángeles de amor - Karen (Dee Wallace) (2008) *Marley y yo - Veterinaria (2008) *La tortura - Caren Rusick (Chilton Crane) (2008) (2ª versión) *Se busca - Janice (Lorna Scott) (2008) *Antes de partir - Virginia (Beverly Todd) (2008) *Engaño - Recepcionista (Lisa Kron) (2008) *Norbit - Estilista (Esther Friedman) (2007) *Halloween: El inicio - Voces adicionales (2007) *Truco o travesura - Sra. Henderson (Christine Willes) (2007) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata - Gjertrud Sørensen (Elisabeth Moberg) (2007) *La noche es nuestra - Kalina Buzhayev (Elena Solovey) / Mamá de Amada (Miriam Cruz) (2007) (2ª versión) *Canción de Mallorca - Helena (Emmanuelle Seigner) (2007) (versión Quality) *30 días de noche - Lucy Ikos (Elizabeth Hawthorne) (2007) *El príncipe y el mendigo - Jerry (Sally Kellerman) (2007) *Maligno - Margaret Gayne (Cecily Polson) (2006) *Scary Movie 4 - Abuela de Mahalik (Monica Dillon) (2006) *La guerra de las bodas - Katie Gonzalez (Suzanne Hawkins) (2006) *Viviendo con mi ex - Sra. Grobowski (Jane Alderman) (2006) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Madame Gaillard (Sian Thomas) (2006) *Terror en Silent Hill - Hermana Margaret (Eve Crawferd) (2006) *Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento - Voces adicionales (2006) *Confetti - Kate, la coreógrafa (Kate Smallwood) (2006) *Garfield 2 - Eenie (Jane Leeves) (2006) *Salvando a la gansa de Navidad - Käthe (Monika Baumgartner) (2006) *King Kong - Actriz (Lorraine Ashbourne) (2005) *Desayuno en Plutón - Clienta (2005) *Una Navidad de locos - Nora Krank (Jamie Lee Curtis) (2004) *El aviador - Voces adicionales (2004) *Enredos de familia - Abuela (2004) *La aldea - Sra. Clack (Cherry Jones) (2004) *Querido Frankie - Janet (Anne Marie Timoney) (2004) *Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) *El concurso del millón - Voces adicionales (2003) *Robando la navidad - Jo (Gwynyth Walsh) (2003) *La furia del cielo - Karen Benton (Directora del hospital) (Bridget Ann White) (2003) *George de la selva 2 - Beatrice Stanhope (Christina Pickles) (2003) *Vivir de ilusión - Sra. Paroo (Debra Monk) (2003) *Beethoven 5 - Loca Cora Wilkens (Katherine Helmond) (2003) *Destino final 2 - Nora Carpenter (Lynda Boyd) (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Jueza Dillon (Marina Stephenson Kerr) (2003) *Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day - Betty Jones (Anna Maria Horsford) (2002) *La rebeldía de mamá - Helen Behringer (Saskia Vester) (2002) *El misterio de la libélula - Hermana Madeline (Linda Hunt) (2002) (redoblaje) *El equipo del grito - Voces adicionales (2002) *Nancy Drew - Hannah Green (Jenny O'Hara) (2002) *Atrápame si puedes - Paula Abagnale (Nathalie Baye) (2002) *Pumpkin - Chippy McDuffy (Lisa Banes) (2002) *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros - Madame Falconetti (2002) *El fin del mundo - Enfermera Della Divelbuss (Debra Christofferson) (2001) *Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas (2001) *Una lección de perdón - Terry Stone (Meredith Baxter) (2001) *Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa - Abuela Nell Grayson (June Lockhart) (2001) *Un aro de luz sin fin - Sra. Austin (Carol Baker) (2001) *Peligro en casa - Voces adicionales (2001) *El destino de un cowboy - Rose Braxton (Melinda Dillon) (2001) *Nostalgia del pasado - Mesera del bar (Pamela K. Kinney) (2001) *Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan (Veronica Cartwright) (2001) *Negligencia médica - Beth Garrett (Stephanie Zimbalist) (2001) *El príncipe encantado - Serena (Andrea Martin) (2001) *Not afraid, not afraid - Ama de llaves (Miriam Margolyes) (2001) *En su vida: John Lennon - Mimi Smith (Blair Brown) (2000) *Cada perro tiene su día - Ethel Jeffries (Shirley Jones) (2000) *Scary Movie - Maestra Mann (Jayne Trcka) (2000) *Una relación inmoral - Soona Fualaau (Rena Owen) (2000) *Scream 3 - Maureen Prescott (Lynn McRee) (2000) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Mamá O'Neil (Sorcha Cusack) (2000) *La verdad acerca de Jane - Voces adicionales (2000) *Un papá genial - Juez (Carmen De Lavallade) (1999) *Niñera por accidente - Empleada despedida de Sutton Parks (1999) *Lo que hizo Katy - Isabel "Izzie" Carr (Martha Burns) (1999) *María, madre de Jesús - Elizabeth (Geraldine Chaplin) (1999) *Gigoló por accidente - Tina (Torsten Voges) (1999) *Sally Marshall no es una alienígena - Granny Marshall (Melissa Jaffer) (1999) *La fiesta de la familia Addams - Morticia Addams (Daryl Hannah) (1998) *Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) (1998) *Las vacaciones del director - Profesora de biología (Robin Douglas) (1998) *Casper y la mágica Wendy - Fanny (Teri Garr) (1998) *El pequeño unicornio - Emily Pimpton-Brown (Lynne White) (1998) *Juegos de azar - Voces adicionales (1997) *Bean: El nombre del desastre - Bernice Schimmel (Sandra Oh) (1997) *Scream 2 - Debbie Salt (Laurie Metcalf) (1997) (doblaje original) *Titanic - Ruth DeWitt Butaker (Frances Fisher) (1997) *Lolita - Srta. Pratt (Suzanne Shepherd) (1997) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Ama de llaves de los Jordan (Bebe Drake) (1996) *Un cielo sin lágrimas - Regina Basilio (Teresa Stratas) (1996) *Celos asesinos - Jueza Bailey (Sally Jessy Raphael) (1996) *Día de la Independencia - Periodista en Rusia (Yelena Danova) (1996) *Respiro - Abuela Aida (Celeste Holm) (1996) (redoblaje) *Scream - Madre de Casey (Carla Hatley) (1996) *El regreso de la tribu Brady - Jeanne (Barbara Eden) (1996) *Valor bajo fuego - Karen Walden (Meg Ryan) (1996) *Una amistad peligrosa - Kathryn Archer (Lynda Carter) (1996) *La letra escarlata - Elizabeth Cheever (Joan Gregson) (1995) *Pena de muerte - Madre de Helena (Lois Smith) (1995) *Nuestra pandilla - Sra. Smalls (Karen Allen) (1994) *La Máscara - Sra. Peenman (Nancy Fish) / Mujer en el Coco Bongo (1994) *Wyatt Earp - Sra. Sutherland (Karen Grassle) (1994) *Los pequeños traviesos - A.J. Ferguson (Reba McEntire) (1994) *Caprichos de la moda - Isabella de la Fontaine (Sophia Loren) (1994) *Entre dos amores - Olivia Marshak (Lolita Davidovich) (1994) *La lista de Schindler - Chaja Dresner (Miri Fabian) (1993) *El señor maravilloso - Loretta (Joanna Merlin) (1993) *Promesas rotas - Sra. Garcia (Patch Mackenzie) (1993) *Los hijos de otras mujeres - Roberta (Jeanette Du Bois) (1993) *Alien 3 - Voz de computadora del Sulaco (1992) *Article 99 - Enfemera White (Lynne Thigpen) (1992) *Un destello en la oscuridad - Linda Voss (Melanie Griffith) (1992) *Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Secretaria #1 (Brenda Isaacs Booth) (1991) (doblaje original) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy - Mujer sin hijos (Roseanne Barr) / Madre de Maggie (Marilyn Rockafellow) (1991) (primer doblaje) *Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 - Sra. Williamson/Reina (Cynthia Harris) (1991) *Pensamientos mortales - Detective Linda Nealon (Billie Neal) (1991) *Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones - Sarah (Imogen Bain) (1991) *El gran halcón - Almond Joy (Lorraine Toussait) (1991) *La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Dra. Carbino (Judith Maxie) (1990) *Cry Baby - Sra. Vernon-Williams (Polly Bergen) (1990) *Un tiro por la culata - Rachel (S. Epatha Merkerson) (1990) *Camino a Avonlea - Nana Luisa J. Banks (Frances Hyland) (1990) *El vengador del futuro - Periodista (Paula McClure) (1990) *Las cosas buenas - Sra. Pippin (Jeanne Hepple) (1990) *Magnolias de acero - Belle Marmillion (Bibi Besch) / Tía Fern (Ann Wedgeworth) (1989) *Los cazafantasmas II - Fiscal (Janet Margolin) (1989) (doblaje original) *Las ligas mayores - Suzanne Dorn (Stacy Carroll) (1989) *Batman - Voces adicionales (1989) *Negocios de familia - Margie (Janet Carroll) (1989) *Los nuevos cineastas - Sra. Chapman (Alice Hirson) (1989) *Sea of Love - Mujer mayor en la cita (Patricia Barry) (1989) *Star Trek 5: La última frontera - Caithlin Dar (Cynthia Gouw) (1989) *Los fabulosos hermanos Baker - Camarera (Beege Barkette) / madre de Nina (1989) *Las travesuras de una pelirroja - Sra. Bannister (Eileen Brennan) (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Enfermera (Mickey Yablans) (1988) *La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (1988) *El vencedor - Voces adicionales (1987) *El imperio del sol - Mary Graham (Emily Richard) (1987) *Hogar, dulce hogar - Estelle (Maureen Stapleton) (1986) (redoblaje) *El tren de la muerte: La huida - Reportera (1985) *Karate Kid - Lucille Larusso (Randee Heller) (1984) (redoblaje) *2010: El año que hacemos contacto - SAL 9000 (Candice Bergen) (1984) (redoblaje) *Impacto fulminante - Mujer en boda (1983) *Contigo toda la noche - Maestra de francés (Annie Girardot) (1981) *La mano - Doctora (Viveca Lindfors) (1981) *Los niños de Brasil - Frieda Maloney (Utah Hagen) (1978)(redoblaje) *El exorcista II: El hereje - Dra. Gene Tuskin (Louise Fletcher) (1977) *Gable y Lombard - Hedda Hopper (Alice Backes) (1976) *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 - Mujer hispana (María Landa) (1974) *Espartaco - Helena (Nina Foch) (1960) (redoblaje) Telefilms *Confesiones de Navidad - Shirley (Gwynyth Walsh) (2015) *Hércules salva la Navidad - Hermana Augusta (Kathy Garver) (2012) Películas/especiales de animación *Rio - Alice *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Neptuna *Ralph, el demoledor - Sargento Calhoun (trailer) *Operación escape - Io *Mi villano favorito - Mamá de Gru *Mi villano favorito 3 - Mamá de Gru *Hotel Transylvania - Cabeza Reducida de la Habitación de Mavis *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Cabeza Reducida de la Habitación de Mavis *La era de hielo 4 - Abuela de Sid (trailer) *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Abuela de Sid *La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Torre (2011) *No hay héroe pequeño - Darlin (versión Videomax) (2006) *La estrella de Belén - Edith, la vaca (Patricia Heaton) *Emoji: La película - Flamenca (Sofía Vergara) *Bailarina - Madre superiora del orfanato *Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma - Abuela Circe *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Anciana #1 *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - La Malvada Bruja del Oeste / Srta. Gulch *Gnomeo y Julieta - Lady Azulejo (Maggie Smith) (2011) *Animales al ataque - Angie, la elefante *Mi madrina es una hechicera - Madrina hechicera *La Reina de la Nieve - Reina de la Nieve *Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo - Madame Raya *Rugrats en París - Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) *Pollitos en fuga - Bunty (Imelda Staunton) *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Janet Barch *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Sheigra *Las Locuras del Emperador - Camarera (Patti Deutsch) *Las Locuras de Kronk - Camarera (Tress MacNeille) *Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Louise *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Tía Grizelda *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Sra. Henscher *South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo - Sheila Broflovski (versión de Warner Bros.) *El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Voces adicionales *El espanta tiburones - Sra. Sánchez / Voces diversas *Mulán - Ancestra #2 *Mulán 2 - Ancestra #2 *Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Duquesa Amelia *Barbie y sus hermanas: En una aventura de perritos - Abuela Roberts *Rio - Gansa *Intensa mente - Furia de Jill Anderson *Minions - Edna *La abeja Maya: La película - Enfermera (trailer) *La abuela fue arrollada por un reno - Abuela Spankenheimer *Zootopia - Casera *Lo que el agua se llevó - Turista norteamericana *Frosty regresa - Lil *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Sra. Wheezer *Heavenly Sword - Madre de Loki *Cars 3: Motivado Para Ganar - Miss Fractura Películas/especiales de anime *Ranma ½ la película: Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Abuela Cologne *Ranma ½ película 2: La isla de las doncellas - Abuela Cologne *Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento - Obaba *El recuerdo de Marnie - Nanny *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Tamako Nobi *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Voces adicionales *En este rincón del mundo - Voces adicionales *Ranma ½ OVAs 5 y 6: Akane y sus hermanas - Abuela Cologne *Lupin III: El secreto del crepúsculo de Géminis - Anciana Telenovelas brasileñas *Los días eran así - Cora Dumonte (2017) *Reglas del juego - Adisabeba de los Santos (2015-2016) *Dos caras - Blanca María Barreto Pessoa de Moraes (2007-2008) *Paraíso tropical - Amélia Viana (2007) *Señora del destino - María do Carmo Ferreira da Silva (2004-2005) *Mujeres apasionadas - Lorena (2003) *Lado a lado - Eulália Praxedes (2012-2013) *Cuento encantado - Doña Amália (2011) *Paraíso tropical - Hermínia Vilela (2007) *Como una ola - Alice Prata (2004-2005) *Terra Nostra - María del Socorro (1999) *India, una historia de amor - Iracema "Cema" (2009) *Amazonia - Zefinha (2007) *América - Diva (2005) *El clon - Dalva (2001-2002) *Sombras del ayer - Zuleika Pessoa "Zuza" (2016-2017) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Zuleika Lima (2014-2015) *Dinosaurios y robots - Dínora (2011) *Verdades secretas - Flavia Mariano (2015) *Fina estampa - Iris (2011-2012) *Deseo prohibido - Cándida Novais de Toledo (2007-2008) *Siete pecados - Néia (2007-2008) *Alma gemela - Nair (2005-2006) *Chocolate con pimienta - Roselí Castro Fritz (2003-2004) *La guerrera - Áurea García (2012-2013) *Escrito en las estrellas - Antónia (2010) *La favorita - Yolanda (2008-2009) *Acuarela del amor - Josefa "Jojô" (2009) *Belíssima - Mary Montilla (2005-2006) *Querer sin límites - Zuleide Oliveira "Zu" (2017) *Partes de mí - Gilda Morales Ribeiro (2015) *Imperio - Jurema Dos Santos (2014-2015) *La favorita - Cilene (2009/Trailer) *La sombra de Helena - Wanda (2014) *Encantadoras - Voleide (2012) *Rastros de mentiras - Bernarda Campos Rodríguez (2013-2014) (doblaje de Sebastians) *Insensato corazón - Vitória Drummond (2011) *La esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudis (2004-2005) *Celebridad - Hercília Prudente da Costa (2003-2004) *Río del destino - Antoninha Rangel (2010) *Páginas de la vida - Dra. Helena Carmargo Varela (2006-2007) *Apocalipsis - Verónica Montana (2017-2018) *El astro - Doña Consolación Paranhos (2011) *Gabriela - Neia (2012) *CuChiCheos - Penha (2010-2011) *Sol naciente - Giuseppina De Angeli (Geppina) / Filomena Giunchetti (Aracy Balabanian) (2016-2017) *La tierra prometida - Zaíra (Nica Bonfim) (2016-2017) *Justicia (miniserie) - Zelita Silva dos Santos (Teca Pereira) (2016) *Mujeres ambiciosas - Teresa Petrucceli (Fernanda Montenegro) (2015) *Por siempre - Meire Rosas (Débora Olivieri) (2015) *Hombre nuevo - Marlene (Daisy Lúcidi) (2014) *Preciosa Perla - Doña Santita (Nicete Bruno) (2013-2014) *Flor del Caribe - Olívia Suárez (Bete Mendes) (2013) *Río de intrigas - Madame Eleonora Durrel (Jacqueline Laurence) (2010) *Cuna de gato - Genoveva (Rosi Campos) (2009-2010) *Cincuentona - Mariana Santoro (Marília Gabriela) (2009) *Belleza pura - Nazaré Assumpção de Jesús (Bia Montez) (2008) *Cobras y lagartos - Bernardete (María Helena Días) (2006) *Terra Esperanza - Antônia (Beatriz Segall) (2002-2003) *Puerto de los Milagros - Epifanía Pereira (Claudia Alencar) (2001) *Uga Uga - Madá (Beth Lamas) (2000-2001) (doblaje mexicano) *Mujeres de arena - Manuela (Eloísa Mafalda) (1993) Telenovelas turcas *La vida amarga - Asiye Yıldız (Nalan Başaran) (2005-2007) Telenovelas coreanas *Eres guapísimo - Madre Superiora *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Mamá de Pil Sook *Amor secreto - Madre de Yoo Jung Videojuegos *Alan Wake - Cynthia Weaver / mujer cantante en manicomio *Fable II - Abuela Miggins / Deidre / Voces diversas *Halo 3: ODST - Crone / voces adicionales en La Historia de Sadie *Fable III - Aldeanas / Voces adicionales *Puppeteer - Bruja Ezma Potts *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Narración de finales *Mortal Kombat X - D'Vorah *League of Legends - Camille *Harry Potter for Kinect - Minerva McGonagall *Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Miss Fractura *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Audio-Cuentos *La bella durmiente (1993) - Maléfica Fuentes *Doblaje Wiki. Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de doblaje